Final Link
by Neiros
Summary: It seemed like he had done this same thing a hundred times before, yet he knew this was the first time he had held a sword-but the movements had come so easily. He was told that he was a natural. - A first fic attempt for this author.


**The Final Link**

By: Neiros

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story unless they are of my own creation. Duh.

It seemed like he had done this same thing a hundred times before, yet he knew this was the first time he had held a sword-but the movements had come so easily. He was told that he was a natural. Everything he was just learning was already there, in the back of his mind, waiting to come out.

He had wanted to see just how far this innate ability could take him, so earlier that day-being just over a week since he joined the temple-he challenged each of his instructors to a duel. At first they just laughed and turned him away. Until one of the few Shiekaha instructors still at the temple, intrigued by a hidden ability that apparently only she could sense in him, accepted. All of the instructors were astonished that he, a newcomer, could beat her-and with such ease.

Afterward all of the instructors accepted, and he beat every one of them in less than thirty seconds. He then went to the high master, and requested a duel from him. The old man looked him over then accepted, and rose from his cushion. One of his aids handed him a sheathed long sword. Then they duelled, swords still sheathed to prevent injury. It was more challenging than the instructors, but he managed to defeat the high master.

He knocked the high master to the ground and with his sword to the old man's neck, the old man conceded. As the defeated master picked himself up off the ground, he applauded the rookie-turned-master on his win. He then told him of the legend of the Hylian Warrior, and of a place where he could learn more.

This brings him to where he is now - near the base of an ancient mountain, or as it is known in the nearby city, Death Mountain. His current destination was Kakariko City, at the bottom of Death Mountain. As it turned out, the city was on the other side of the mountain from where he was.

At this current point in time he was resting against the trunk of a tree, about ten metres up, on a branch. He decided that this was the best place to spend the night, seeing that it _was_ pretty dark and he didn't really feel like fending off the local wildlife. It wasn't that he couldn't handle it, it was just that he felt kind of lazy and didn't want to bother with it.

"Ok…" he thought to himself, "I think I can make it there by tomorrow night if I leave first thing in the morning."

And with that he tied his travel bag to the tree and went to sleep.

He was standing in a vast darkness; the only light was around where he stood, and it seemed that it was coming from him. He looked around, and couldn't make out anything. Suddenly another light, one brighter than his, exploded into existence behind him. He whipped around to see where it came from, and he saw her, her outline cutting through the darkness. He only saw her for a brief few seconds, but to him it lasted an eternity. She had long bright hair, and a billowing white dress, she also had long ears, like him. She turned to look at him. She had the most beautiful eyes he ever saw. "She's so…" he thought, and only could get that far because at that exact instant she disappeared, leaving him alone again in the swirling darkness.

He opened his eyes and saw the sun rising in the east.

"What a strange dream…" he thought aloud. Then promptly fell out of the tree he just remembered he was in. He hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Ow…." he said as he picked himself up off the ground. Then his bag fell on him.

"Ow… again…" he said, and made a mental note "Tie bag more securely to tree next time."

"Well," he said to himself "off to Kakariko!"

_End of Ch. 1_

Yay! First chapter-ater done!

Review if you like! Or even if you don't! Constructive criticism only (other kind BAAD) please!

Tell me if you liked it, if you didn't, why, why not, whatever! Though this _is_ my first attempt at it!

NEED……. REVIEWS!! blarg…… dying…. dying….. CORPSE! .

. Mew!!!


End file.
